Daggerwings
. Physical Appearance The Daggerwings have claws that resemble assassin's knives, and knifelike horns. Unlike lots of other dragons, Daggerwings are primarily bipedal, making them somewhat faster than other types of dragons on the ground. Their wings are a set of fused bones, preventing them from achieving true flight and limiting them to gliding. Their scales are a mix of a camoflauge pattern as well as some specs of orange and red, hinting at their Skywing ancestry. As well as that, they also have a general build similar to the Skywings. Alliances Daggerwings are considered to be unfit allies by other dragons due to their scruffy, rebel-like society. The only tribes allied with them are the Bombwings and Sandwings, who they will provide mercenaries to in exchange for protection and resources in their guerilla wars with other dragons, including the Skywings. They are often seen as little more than vermin by other tribes due to their primitive and violent ways. While only the Skywings attempt kill them on sight, Daggerwings are distrustful around most other dragon ts and often carry a hidden blade or a napalm grenade with them. Despite this, they will allow any Class-1 or Gunpowder-Class Bombwing Ally into their territory. They do maintain strong trading relations with the Sharkwings, mostly due to the fact that they have a large amount of mines in their kingdom. Society Government Like all the Pyrrhian Kingdoms, the Daggerwings are ruled over by a single queen. However, they are split up into five clans based on occupation. The clans are known as Slash Clan, Saber Clan, Shuriken Clan, Blade Clan, and Gunpowder clan, all of which named after the clans' first leaders, except for Gunpowder Clan, which was named in honor of their alliance with the Bombwings. Slash Clan is the tribe's military training Clan, Saber Clan acquires food and water, Shuriken clan is where the hatchlings are brought up and the population is recorded, Blade Clan is the tribe's raw resource hub, and Gunpowder Clan makes the weapons for the tribe's mercenaries and soldiers. Culture Daggerwings center their lives around guerilla warfare, due to the fact that they most likely would have been annihilated without it. Often, they tell stories and put up propaganda about the other Pyrrhian tribes being ignorant, haughty, and dim-witted bullies due to the scorn they frequently receive from them. Every Daggerwing is trained to fight starting at age four and ending at age six, becoming skilled assassins and fighters through actual experience rather than proper training. Currency The main reason why the Daggerwings are seen as bloodthirsty and savage by other tribes is their currency, which is the skulls and sometimes the organs of fallen foes, though they use the Bombwing currency of gears when in Bombwing territory. Abilities Knife Fighting The Daggerwings have incredible skill with knives, daggers, and shurikens. Fire Breathing The Daggerwing can fire several fire blasts, though they prefer not to use it. Cloaking The Daggerwings can cloak for about 7-8 minutes at a time, however this ability can be sabotaged on the rare occasion one happens to stab a cloaked Daggerwing. Anomalies The Daggerwings have two different anomalies in their species; the rare Wristdagger and the even rarer Animus Dragon. Wristdagger These dragons have retractable blades on their wrists that they can either unsheathe or launch at foes with deadly accuracy. They are often used as assassins when they are hired by other tribes. Animus Animus Dragons are often exiled from the clan due to the trait being seen as a curse from the Pyrrhian dragons. These Animus dragons and their families often seek shelter with the Bombwings, since Bombwings are considered their only true allies. History The Daggerwings are said to have originated when a group of Skywings escaped the Sky Kingdom during the Great Scorching. Once they escaped underground, they found a large stock of one tool in particular: Daggers. The Skywings wanted to use these weapons against their enemies, so they asked an Animus who had escaped with them to give them a sense of experience with the daggers. However, the Animus was very inexperienced with his magic, and instead of granting the Skywing fugitives a newfound experience with daggers, he transformed the Skywings into the first Daggerwings. Over time, the Daggerwings developed a hunting and gathering way of living. However, the Skywings found out where these Daggerwings lived long after the Great Scorching and launched a campaign to wipe out this pretender species. The Daggerwings fought hard, but they simply couldn't outmaneuver the Skywings in the air. Then a Daggerwing named Holst suggested a new type of warfare: guerilla warfare. Instead of meeting the Skywings in battle directly, the Daggerwings would wait for them to search on the ground, attacking Skywings with their light weapons when their guard was down, then dissapearing into the trees just as quickly to wait for their opponents' guard to drop again. Despite these victories, the Daggerwings still lived on what was considered Skywing territory, giving them the opportunity to ask the other tribes for assistance against these 'bloodthirsty murderers' without getting criticized for attempted genocide. Large numbers of warriors from the other tribes, especially the Nightwings and Seawings, rose up to challenge the Daggerwings, but there was one non-pyrrhian tribe who took pity on the Daggerwings; the Bombwings. While most other tribes saw the Daggerwings as bloodthirsty and savage, the Bombwings saw a species that had been forced into the position of bloodthirsty rouge. Despite threats from other tribes, especially the Skywings and Seawings, the Bombwings organized a full investigation of the reasoning for the Daggerwings' attacks, with the help of the Sandwings, who were willing to help due to them having a better understanding of the Daggerwings' way of living. The investigation deemed the Daggerwings innocent of the charges the Skywings had accused them of, and the Skywings vowed vengance against the Bombwings. Since the Daggerwings had no territory to speak of, they were given all the forested land in the Sky Kingdom as an apology for the Skywings' attempt at genocide on them. Since then, the Daggerwings have seen the Bombwings as the only dragons worthy of their respect, which is a great honor in their terms. Royal Family Although the Daggerwings have several seperate clans, they are ruled over by a singular Royal Family. The Daggerwings have a belief that the queen should have no equal, so any dragon who the queen marries is usually one of the guards or servants and keeps that job until the queen dies, when they are sent into a cerimonial battle that is rigged so they do not survive as a symbol that they are bonded to the queen, but not the queen's equal. This belief is another reason why the Daggerwings have so few allies, sometimes killing dragons from other tribes who happen to say they are better than a Daggerwing Queen or Bombwing, which is why only the best Daggerwing diplomats are sent to negotiate. * Queen: Knife * Princes: Mace, Sword, Axe, Sheathe * Princesses: Flail, Spear, Spearpoint * Clan Leaders: Assassin, Backslash, Sword, Kunai